Basic 200 List
The Basic 200 List is a subset of the Landau Core Vocabulary (LCV) developed by James Landau (Khemehekis/Savegraduation). It is Part I of the entire LCV. This list consists of 200 basic concepts that basically all anthropic cultures will have and have words for. Because of the disambiguating nature of the LCV, its subset the Basic 200 List makes many semantic distinctions that are not made in English, and some that are not made in any SAE language. By no means does a conlang have to make every distinction that is made in the Basic 200 List. The list # left (direction) # right (direction) # good (in quality) # bad (in quality) # white # black # short (length) # long (length) # wide # thin # thick # small # big # heavy # cold (water) # warm (water) # hot (water) # low (in altitude) # high (in altitude) # deep (vertically) # dry # wet # soft # hard # slow # fast # new # old (opposite of new) # straight # top (of mountain, hill) # bottom (of mountain, hill) # front (of house) # back (of house) # to play (a game) # to meet (for the first time) # to think (cogitate) # to know (information) # to know (a person) # to love (romantically, eros) # to love (as a friend) # to speak, to talk # to say # to ask (a question) # to thank # to sing (of a person) # to build (construct) # to take (pick up and carry) # to give # to pull # to push # to touch # to blow (breathe out) # to throw # to break (glass, plate) # to cut (with knife) # to dig # to sit, to be sitting # to stand, to be standing # to lie (on back) # to fall # to cry # to laugh # to close (one’s eyes) # to open (one’s eyes) # to breathe # to eat (of people) # to drink # to sleep # to see (with the eyes) # to hear # to feel (with the sense of touch) # smooth (of surface) # rough (of surface) # to wash (body parts) # to go (on foot) # to come (towards third party) # to turn (change direction) # to climb (a tree) # to climb (a mountain, hill) # to dance # to fly # to run # to swim # to walk # to bite (of mammal) # to hurt (injure) # to kick # to kill (person) # to fight (physically, intransitive) # world # sun # star # moon (the Moon) # sky # wind # rain # cloud # water (cold, moving) # water (hot, moving) # water (cold, not moving) # water (hot, not moving) # ice # air (sky) # light (natural) # fire # earth (ground, dirt) # wood # dust # rock, stone # salt (in sea) # sand # soil, dirt # mountain # sea (ocean) # river (flowing into the sea) # river (flowing into another river) # lake # to flow (move in a stream) # morning (early morning) # morning (late morning) # day, daytime # evening # night # round (spherical) # to freeze (transitive) # to burn (transitive) # food (I need ~ and water) # to cook # meat # fruit (as food) # water (as drink or for cooking, cold) # water (as drink or for cooking, hot) # home, house # music # clothes # leaf (on plant) # leaf (fallen off) # seed (to be planted) # seed (inside apple, watermelon, etc.) # stick # wing (of vertebrate) # body # hair (mass, on head) # head # face # eye # nose # mouth # tooth # tongue # ear # neck # arm # hand # finger # nail # knee # foot # skin (as an organ) # heart # blood # tear # egg (as reproductive device) # life (experience of living) # to live (be alive) # mind (center of thoughts and emotions) # to grow (intransitive) # to die (of a person) # happy # sad # afraid # angry # plant # flower # tree # mother # father # older sister (of a sister) # older sister (of a brother) # younger sister (of a sister) # younger sister (of a brother) # older brother (of a sister) # older brother (of a brother) # younger brother (of a sister) # younger brother (of a brother) # child (reciprocal of parent) # daughter (of a mother) # daughter (of a father) # son (of a mother) # son (of a father) # person/people # baby # child (prepubescent person) # girl (female child) # boy (male child) # girl (young woman) # boy (young man) # woman # man (as distinguished from woman) # friend (person with mutual liking and shared fun) Basic 200 Lists in Damta languages Basic 200 List/Txabao